Electronic devices may employ voting systems to accomplish various functions. Voting systems typically use software or logic gates to tabulate votes. Software, however, is too expensive and slow for many applications. The use of logic gates are also problematic due to the large number of gates required to test all permeations of a signal or system. This large number of logic gates is expensive to manufacture and requires an excessive amount of integrated circuit chip space. In addition, accessing a large number of gates is time consuming and may require several clock cycles.